walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
We All Fall Down
We All Fall Down (em português: '''Todos Nós Caimos')'' é o oitavo episódio da série Fear the Walking Dead, sendo o segundo episódio da 2ª Temporada. Ele foi escrito por Brett C. Leonard com Kate Barnow e dirigido por Adam Davidson. Sua exibição ocorreu em 17 de Abril de 2016 na AMC. Sinopse O grupo procura refúgio com uma família de sobreviventes. Madison tenta descobrir as verdadeiras razões da família. Salazar trabalha para descobrir as intenções de Strand. Sinopse Traduzida da AMC.com. Grandes Eventos *O grupo descobre que San Diego foi queimada pelo exército. *Madison, Travis e seus filhos desembarcam na Ilha Catrina. *O grupo conhece uma nova família. *Daniel continua desconfiado de Strand, e descobre um mapa para o México e uma metralhadora. *Nick descobre que o pai da família planeja matar seus parentes. *A mãe da família, pede para que Madison e Travis levem seus filhos pequenos para que não tenham uma morte trágica, porém o plano dá errado e ocorre a morte de alguns membros da família. *Primeira e última aparição de George, Melissa, Seth, Harry e Willa Geary. Enredo O episódio começa com um infectado se arrastando para fora das margens da praia e indo em direção a um menino e uma menina que brincam na areia. De repente, uma cerca de arame impede o infectado de alcançá-los, fazendo as crianças correrem com medo. Enquanto isso, Strand monitora o navio desconhecido no radar do Abigail. Batendo na porta da cabine do filho, Madison grita com Nick por ele ter si colocado em perigo pulando na água para ir aos destroços do veleiro, no entanto, Travis aparece com o diário de bordo que Nick tinha recuperado do veleiro e diz que eles têm um problema. Travis informa a Strand que, de acordo com o registro, os militares queimaram San Diego, e Strand propõe esconder o iate do navio que se aproxima rapidamente, e que eles iriam recuar para o litoral. Travis sugere a Ilha Catrina, que tem um posto de guardas florestais que podem oferecer suprimentos e um rádio de ondas curtas. Em seguida, Travis assegura Chris que eles estão indo para um local seguro, porém Chris pergunta como pai sabe que é seguro, e o homem não tem uma resposta. À noite, quando Abigail se aproxima da Ilha Catrina, Madison vê um flash de luz dentro de uma casa. Em seguida, Madison, Travis, Nick, Chris e Alicia saem do barco, deixando Strand a bordo com a Ofelia e Daniel, onde este último quer monitorar Strand. O grupo de Madison se aproxima da casa que ela viu do barco. Um menino - aquele da praia - corre para cumprimentá-los, e Travis se apresenta para o pai do menino, George Geary, e pede permissão para atracar durante a noite. Enquanto estão dentro de casa, George diz a Travis que com base na sua comunicação com outras estações, ele acredita que a divisão oeste continental do país foi destruída e a fronteira para o México foi completamente selada. Na cozinha, a mulher de George, Melissa, faz uma série de perguntas para Madison sobre seu trabalho como conselheira de orientação escolar, e pergunta se ela já trabalhou com crianças mais jovens. Após a conversa, Melissa apresenta a Madison seu filho adolescente, Seth, que fica um pouco desconfiado da nova visita. De volta ao Abigail, Daniel se aproxima de Ofelia, onde ela diz que está começando a entender o mundo melhor, o que ajuda a compreendê-lo. "É cruel", diz ela. Na casa dos Geary, Nick e Alicia brincam com as crianças, Harry e Willa. Harry leva Nick para o seu quarto e lhe mostra seus bonecos de ação com pontos vermelhos em suas testas, representando ferimentos de bala. Harry diz que ele não vai ficar doente porque sua família tem "super pílulas." O menino inocente explica que as pílulas são como vitaminas e com elas toda sua família ficaria junta. No Abigail, Daniel desconfia, acusa Strand de querer descarregar os membros do grupo para conservar seus recursos, porém Strand desvia as acusações de Daniel, lembrando que enquanto eles tiverem um "bom pescador" - referindo-se a Daniel - eles nunca iriam passar fome. Enquanto isso, George diz a Travis que o apocalipse é tudo parte do plano da natureza, e revela que antes do caos, sempre manteve sua família ilha e pretende ficar na ilha com eles para sempre, algo que deixa Travis intrigado. Quando o grupo volta para o barco, Madison fala para Travis que Melissa pode ter acendido a luz de propósito. Ela especula que Melissa quer sair da ilha, mas tem medo de dizer isso para George. Mais tarde, no iate, Nick olha para as estrelas, e revela para Alicia que sem poluição, sem aviões e outras coisa como um lado positivo para o apocalipse, dá para vê as estrelas. Mudando de assunto, Nick diz a ela que ele está preocupado com o futuro Harry e Willa enfatizando que há algo errado com a família. No dia seguinte, Chris vê Seth andando em direção à praia com uma picareta. Seth leva Chris até a praia, onde infectados estão batendo na cerca de arame. Seth bate a picareta na cabeça de uma pessoa infectada e convida Chris dar uma tacada também. Chris acaba matando um infectado com a picareta fazendo Seth elogiar a sua técnica e explica que George lhe ensinou a matar e sobreviver. Travis encontra-los e diz a Chris para voltar ao barco. Ele desvia os olhos quando Chris quando este mata mais um infectado. Mais tarde, Travis encontra George na casa e recorda os dias em que Chris estava cortando grama no jardim e tirava o lixo, ao invés de matá infectados, mas George revela que este ato de matar, é o que eles sempre vão fazer de agora em diante. O homem pede ajuda de Travis para remendar uma cerca, e diz a ele sobre um rebanho enorme de infectados em uma marina próxima e prevê que é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que o rebanho encontre-os. Travis pergunta porque George não não quer fugir. "Nós todos morremos. É uma questão de rendição, sobrevivência, aceitação ou negação", diz George. Longe dali, Alicia visita uma estação turística e desenha a tatuagem que seu ex-namorado Matt fez em seu braço semanas antes, refazendo num quadro de avisos. Enquanto isso, Nick procura por drogas na casa dos Geary e encontra um saquinho de pílulas escondidas no escritório de George. A pequena Willa aparece, e pede-lhe para desenhar com ela. De volta ao Abigail, o navio desconhecido finalmente desaparece do radar e Strand anuncia que é hora de navegar. Enquanto colhia seus legumes, Melissa é confrontada por Madison que lhe pergunta se ela tinha intencionalmente acendido a luz para sinalizar eles. Melissa admite que ela sinalizou, na esperança de que eles poderiam levar Harry e Willa, uma vez que George e Seth estão planejando matar toda a família na ilha, quando a situação ficasse ruim. Madison retransmite o pedido de Melissa para Travis e insiste para eles resgatarem Harry e Willa. Relutantemente Travis concorda em falar com George. Daniel, ainda desconfiado, procura algo na sala de controle, enquanto Strand está ausente. Ele encontra um mapa de Baja, México, dentro de um compartimento fechado junto com uma metralhadora. Enquanto isso, Strand, sozinho, fala com alguém em seu telefone por satélite, afirmando que estará no sul em breve. No barco, Nick diz a Madison e Travis que ele encontrou veneno no escritório de George e prevê que ele está pensando matar sua família. Travis, Madison, e Nick voltam para a casa dos Geary para levar Harry e Willa. Melissa rapidamente explica algumas das peculiaridades de seus filhos quando George entra. Ele com raiva exige saber o que está acontecendo quando o argumento é interrompido por Harry, revelando que algo de errado esta acontecendo com Willa. No andar de cima, Willa é encontrada morta após ingerir as "super pílulas" do esconderijo de George. Melissa apavorada pega Willa, que abre os olhos, se vira, e morde-la. George em pânico, concorda em deixar Travis levar Harry, mas se recusa a se juntar a eles. O grupo de Madison corre até o barco com Harry. Seth persegue-os com seu rifle e os obriga a entregar Harry de volta. Madison e Travis pede-lhe para se juntar a ele, mas sem sucesso. Melissa, que agora está infectada, caminha em direção a eles na doca, e ao desembarcar do iate, Seth manda seu irmão pequeno acenar para os visitantes que estão partindo. Assim, Harry, de costas, acena adeus para Madison, e Seth atira na cabeça da mãe, enquanto Madison tristimente olha para eles, enquanto vai embora no Abigail. Outros do Elenco Convidados *Catherine Dent como Melissa Geary *David Warshofsky como George Geary *Jeremiah & Maverick Clayton como Harry Geary *Aria Lyric Leabu como Willa Geary *Jake Austin Walker como Seth Geary Imagens Promocionais Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-walker-2-935-640x450.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-travis-curtis.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-chris-henrie.jpg Ftwd_202_rf_0113_0391-rt.jpg Ftwd_202_rf_0113_0429-rt.jpg 202 Alicia at night.jpg 202 FTWD Alicia on deck.jpg 202 FTWD Alicia confronts Nick.jpg AMC 202 Alicia and Nick.jpg Ftwd_201_rf_1217_0735-rt.jpg Ftwd_202_rf_1207_0015-rt.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-walker-935-640x450.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-christopher-henrie-2-935-640x450.jpg fear-the-walking-dead-travis-curtis-chris-henrie-post-800x600.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-nick-dillane-935-640x450.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-victor-domingo-935-640x450.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-nick-dillane.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-nick-dillane-2-935-640x450.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-madison-dickens-2-935-640x450.jpg fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-christopher-henrie-935.jpg fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-madison-dickens-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-202-madison-dickens-3-935-640x450.jpg Vídeos Fear the Walking Dead Season 2 Episode 2 "We All Fall Down" Promo HD 720p English Fear The Walking Dead 2x02 Sneak Peek 1 "We All Fall Down" HD Fear The Walking Dead 2x02 Sneak Peek 2 "We All Fall Down" HD Curiosidades *O título do episódio vem da canção que Willa cantava enquanto brincava: "O anel em torno do rosado, bolso cheio de poesias, cinzas, cinzas, todos nós caímos". *A canção que Alicia estava ouvindo quando ela estava caminhando ao redor da casa de turismo é "Coxcomb Red" de Ohia. Referências Categoria: Episódios de Fear The Walking Dead Categoria: Episódios da Temporada 2